In the manufacture of solid-state light sources (a sector of activity which is currently known as Solid-State Lighting or SSL) the technology known as “Chip on Board” or CoB is being increasingly used. This technology envisages integrating the LED dies directly on a board acting as a submount or support, avoiding the use of traditional packages. It is thus possible to achieve improved solutions, for example, in terms of i) better thermal properties, ii) better optical coupling and iii) greater degree of integration. In this connection, it is constantly sought to achieve integration of high-level (smart) functions in the so-called light source engine so as to be able to combine an optimum level of efficiency with the capacity to control and manage the emission of light radiation.
The integration, in a single compact structure, of a solid-state light source (e.g. of the LED type) and the associated control stage is a goal which can be pursued in connection with standard SSL applications implemented using current solutions.
The next step in this direction consists in integration with CoB technology, which is able to achieve an improvement in terms of efficiency and compactness of the solution.